Thunder
by happyditz44
Summary: Ritsuka's voice is the soundtrack of Soubi's summer. A loveless songfic based on the boys like girls song "Thunder". Contains hints of yaoiness. Don't like don't read. '3' Thanks.


Summary-A song-fic to "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls

Summary-A song-fic to "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls

Disclaimer-I don't own "Thunder", Boys Like Girls, or Loveless. '3'

_Today is a winding road_

_That's takin me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa._

Soubi stared at the blank canvas in front of him. It had been days since he had last seen or heard from Ritsuka, but he wasn't going to bother him. He had been ordered not to. Shaking his head, he stood up and pulled a cigarette out of the box on the table near his art supplies.

"I wonder what he's doing right now."

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding onto something and I do not know why, I tried._

After he snuffed out the cigarette, he stared at the picture on the desk. It was the picture he and Ritsuka had taken to 'make some memories' the first time they met. He laughed bitterly to himself and turned away from the picture.

"It's just a picture…nothing more."

_I tried to read between the lines, tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation what I'm feeling inside._

_I gotta find a way out,_

_And maybe there's a way out._

Returning to the canvas, he brushed on strokes of deep purples and grays.

"Purple is his favorite color, isn't it?" he said to himself, bemused. Putting down the brush, he sighed yet again and walked slowly over to the window. The sky was darkening and large clouds were rolling in.

"What am I doing?" Soubi asked himself as he whipped out his phone to call Ritsuka. He wasn't surprised when the line rang and there was no answer.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said,_

"You've reached the voice mail of Aoyagi Ritsuka." Just hearing his voice saying even two words drove Soubi crazy. He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm not supposed to care about him like this…I didn't even care about Seimei like this." His hand moved on its own to feel the butterfly earring in his ear.

"I've got to go see him."

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder_

The streetlamps illuminated the drops of falling rain. There weren't any stars visible in the cloudy sky. An occasional bolt of lighting would streak through the sky every couple of minutes and Soubi almost wanted to laugh at himself.

"You're being an idiot," he said.

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder._

Then he heard the familiar ring signaling an active fighter unit nearby. He cursed his luck, but wasn't particularly worried.

"They'll be no problem for me," he said under his breath, "even without Ritsuka, I handle them."

_Today is a winding road, _

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa._

As he approached the two figures standing in his path, a smirk traveled onto his face.

"We are the emotionless fighters," said the two, "with no silly emotions to cloud our minds our tactics are strong and undefeatable." They stepped into the streetlight.

"Humans cannot be emotionless," he said.

"Who said we were human?" they asked.

_Today I'm on my own,_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know._

"Pain, an infection that spreads through your entire being, engulfing and ripping at you until you are scattered into nothingness and hysteria," called the enemy fighter. They were tougher than Soubi imagined, and he was starting to doubt he would be able to beat them.

_Now I'm itching for the tall grass and longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside just to see if I can breathe_

_I've gotta find a way out,_

_And maybe there's a way out._

Soubi struggled to stay on his feet. By now, he was bleeding, panting, and trying his hardest just to remain standing. He was a bit glad now that it was him instead of Ritsuka, but still…how could you fight something that wasn't human? Suddenly, his legs gave out and he cursed. The enemy fighters just laughed.

"Well, well, looks like we're a success," said the fighter unit.

"We have to go tell sensei now," said the sacrifice.

"Farewell, beloved's fighter unit. Die, like your sacrifice!"

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said,_

Soubi's vision was starting to cloud, so he closed his eyes. All around him, he could feel the cold of the night, and the wet rain soaking him to the bone.

"You are such an idiot," he mumbled to himself.

"Yes you are," said another voice, the only voice he ever wanted to hear. "I'm gonna call Yuiko," said Ritsuka. Soubi just smiled.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

When he opened his eyes again, Soubi felt warmth and softness, and a hand holding onto his.

"Ritsuka," he whispered, softer than the breeze, and the boy met his gaze.

"What were you doing out there? Don't you know that you can't die? I didn't ever tell you you could." He smiled.

"Is that so?"

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder._

"Yeah," said Ritsuka. Soubi pulled him in slowly, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ritsuka's. The kiss was far too short, but it was still a kiss; it was still Ritsuka. The boy blushed, but made no moves to protest.

"I missed you," Soubi breathed into his ear.

_I'm walking on a tightrope all wrapped up in vines_

_I think I'll make it out just gotta give me time._

Ritsuka pulled away.

"It was only a few days," he said quietly, and Soubi's smile vanished.

"But it was way too many." The boy hesitated, but the nodded in agreement.

"I thought about you a lot too…"

_Strike me down with lightning wanna feel you in my veins,_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain._

Soubi pulled him into a hug, and though he tried to break free, Soubi wouldn't let him.

"If you missed me you should have called, you know I would've come to see you, no matter where you were." Ritsuka relaxed a bit and stopped pushing on his shoulders.

"That's what I bought you that phone for."

_Today is a winding road _

_That's takin me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa._

Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, and breathed in.

"I know that, stupid."

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said,_

Soubi laughed. Even though he was being called stupid, he just didn't care. It was just too good to hear Ritsuka's voice.

"Why are you laughing?" Ritsuka asked, confused.

"I'm just happy to hear your voice again." Ritsuka blushed.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors,_

_I don't wanna ever love another,_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said,_

"It's nice to be able to see you, and hear you, and hold you." Soubi turned Ritsuka around, and draped his long arms over the boy's shoulders. "I really, really like spending time with you like this." Soubi closed his eyes and listened to the rain hitting the windows-a soft pitter patter, just like the beating of a heart.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder,_

_"_I love you Ritsuka," Soubi whispered, eyes still closed, and for a moment, Ritsuka couldn't breathe.

_So bring on the rain_

"Soubi…"

_And baby bring on the pain_

"I-I…."

_And listen to the thunder._

"I love you too."

The rain had died down to a drizzle now, and outside all that remained of the storm were the puddles on the sidewalk.

"You'll always be my thunder."


End file.
